


gonna be your lady of love

by mercurybard



Series: Nico Vega drabbles [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny looks into the mirror, and she’s not sure who looks back</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna be your lady of love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to a whole lot of people who aren't me. From a series of drabbles based on songs from Nico Vega's self-titled album. Prompt: "Medicine Man"

Jenny looks into the mirror, and she’s not sure who looks back at her. She’s stopped wearing so much makeup—her ‘war paint’ as her former fiancé used to say—and purchased several pairs of shoes that are both stylish and practical for running away from mammoths and g-rexs and whatever else might come spewing out of the Anomaly-of-the-day. Instead of dying her hair dark and pulling it back into severe buns, she’s let it fade to her natural chestnut and wears it loose around the shoulders.

And she has no idea why she’s done any of it. None.

Until she finds the picture of Claudia Brown in Nick’s personal effects, and then she has no idea who the woman is that looks back from her reflection in the glass.


End file.
